Oracle Files: Stephanie Brown 2
Characters * Batgirl * Robin * Spoiler Location * The Narrows, Gotham City, NJ * November 5th 2010, 0057 Local Time VOX Archive * Batgirl: 2 instances I just don’t see the big deal. So I called you "Tim"... That is your name. * Robin: 2 instances, sigh I’m trying to preserve my secret identity! * Batgirl: '''No one was around though... * '''Robin: I was wearing my mask, though. Protocol is masks go on and real names go off. * Batgirl: But we were in the Batcave... * Robin: groan Doesn't matter where we were! It's- it's just plain unprofessional. * Batgirl: scoff You don't seem to mind when Bruce calls you Tim while in costume... * Robin: He's Batman... He makes the rules. He doesn't have to follow them. * Batgirl: scoff Fine. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful with your name... Robin. opens Whoa… * Robin: Holy expletive, Batgirl. They’re all out cold... Did Huntress do this? * Batgirl: Couldn’t have. They’re all alive. * Robin: scoff Good point. I’m detecting faint traces of tranquilizer gas in the air. The Question isn’t in Gotham right now. So who else is there that uses sedative g-ah! * Spoiler: footsteps Spoiler alert! It was me! giggle Took you two long enough... Did you have to iron your capes or something? * Robin: sigh Oh... it’s you again. sigh Spoiler, meet Batgirl. Batgirl meet Spoiler. * Batgirl: You know her? * Spoiler: Yeah... We made out once. Oh, don’t worry, we kept the masks on giggles * Robin: Uh... laughter Hey! I know you’re scowling under there. Don’t judge me. * Batgirl: I wouldn’t dream of it. You’re the ‘''professional''’, after all. * Robin: It's... it's not like that! She came on to me! * Spoiler: giggle He's not lying... He helped me out when I may have bit off more than I could chew. A kiss seemed like a fitting means to pay him back... giggle And then he kissed me back... a lot. * Batgirl: Uh-huh... I see... * Robin: Not a lot... * Spoiler: Hey! I didn't complain. Do you see me complaining? giggle I get it. We're teens. We have hormones. * Robin: throat clears whisper: What are you doing here? I told you we could handle this. * Spoiler: whisper: I told you that this is personal. You can't ditch me that easily. * Batgirl: throat clears Wait... She's your mysterious informant? * Robin: sigh Yes... She's trying to take down this Cluemaster fellow. * Batgirl: scoff Oh, that loser. * Spoiler: Hey, he's not a loser! He's my- chuckle Oh-kay... Uh... Awkward... So, uh... sigh Yeah... Trivia and Notes * Features the first meeting between Cassandra Cain and Stephanie Brown. * Robin's line, "Holy expletive, Batgirl." is a reference to the 1966 Batman television series, where Robin's catch phrase was, "Holy blank, Batman!" * This is the remastered version of Oracle Files: Stephanie Brown 2, with an extended version of the original VOX Box. Links and References * Oracle Files: Stephanie Brown (2/4) (Old Version) * Oracle Files: Stephanie Brown (2/6) (Remastered) Category:Oracle Files Category:Cassandra Cain/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Stephanie Brown/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:The Narrows/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances